Apenas aqui e agora
by FenixTonks
Summary: Hermione vê algo na sala comum que a faz ver os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Ron... Mas agora talvez seja tarde... Ou será que não? Short fic, msm short RHr


Esta fic foi escrita especialmente para o momento em que me encontro. Uma R/Hr que começou por ser D/G, mas acabou se tornando R/Hr, msm.

Género: Short-fic

Autora: PaulinhaTonks (eu)

Censura: nenhuma

Spoiler: Tds os livros.

**Titulo: Apenas aqui e agora**

Hermione Granger corria desesperada pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, em direcção ao lago. Não podia crer, não agora, isso não tinha realmente acontecido…

**FLASHBACK**

Ela entrava pelo quadro da Sala Comum, provavelmente nunca tinha tido um dia de aulas tão proveitoso. Depois de duas horas na biblioteca a ler um livro para Poções e meia hora a ler um dos seus adorados Romances, sabia bem voltar à paz daquela sala.

Mas foi então que ela viu o que menos esperava: Lavender Brown beijava um dos seus melhores amigos, Ronald Weasley.

Mesmo sem saber porque, ela sentiu-se de tal maneira triste que fugiu dali para fora, não querendo ver aquela triste cena.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

E era agora onde ela se encontrava, junto ao lago de Hogwarts. Só não percebia o porque de estar tão triste, afinal, não havia nada entre ela e Ron.

«Então porque me sinto tão triste? Porque sinto este enorme vazio cá dentro, como se alguma parte do meu ser tivesse sido arrancada?» pensava ela, abatida.

Na realidade ela sabia o porque de estar assim. Ela sabia que por muito que discutisse e xingasse Ron, ela gostava muito dele. Mesmo muito.

Mas agora já era tarde, ele estava com a Lavender em vez de estar com ela, e provavelmente estava feliz sem as discussões de ambos.

Mas aquilo era demasiada dor para ela, não acreditava o quanto tinha sido burra em não ver logo que amava Ron. Que o amava desde à muito, que tinha ido ao Baile de Natal no seu 4º ano com Krum para fazer ciúmes a Ron que não a tinha convidado, que tinha ido ver todos os jogos de Quidditch no seu 5º ano só por causa de dar um incentivo a Ron. Era incrível como tudo estava claro agora.

Deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto, afinal, nunca conseguiria evitar que transbordassem. Ela devia ter-lhe dito que o amava, devia ter lhe prestado mais atenção, devia ter discutido menos com ele. Mas agora tudo tinha acabado. Nada mais importava.

Ele ainda não podia crer em como tinha acontecido, era demasiado difícil para ele perceber. Num momento estava a falar normalmente com Lavender Brown, no momento seguinte estava sendo beijado por ela. Como tudo tinha acontecido, ele não sabia.

Mas sabia o que tinha visto a seguir: sabia que tinha ouvido o quadro que dá entrada à Sala comum dos Gryffindor a ser aberto, e logo depois, uns cabelos castanhos ondulados de Hermione. Disso ele tinha a certeza, pois ele continuava a ver tudo ainda em câmara lenta. Depois de se ter livrado de Lavender («Larga-me, sua menina idiota, olha o que fizeste, sua…» gritou Ron, tirando os braços de Lavender do seu pescoço) ele correu o mais veloz que pôde para os jardins, porque, segundo o seu subconsciente, era o sitio onde Hermione deveria estar.

Ron não tinha noção do que iria fazer caso Hermione se decidisse a não perdoar-lhe. Não que ele tivesse culpa, mas mesmo assim sentia que devia um pedido de desculpas a ela.

Ele viu uma imensidão de cabelos castanhos no junto ao lago. Pelo barulho, ela estava a chorar. Ele sentiu-se terrivelmente com essa hipótese.

Hermione – ele chamou receoso – O que viste não foi o que pensas ter visto (N/A: Mui filosófico o noxo Ronikinho, né?)

Ai não? – ela respondeu, a voz ainda embargada pelo choro. – Então o que foi que eu vi?

Bem, se tu me disseres o que pensas que viste, eu digo-te o que na realidade viste.

Porque vieste Ron? – ela perguntou, finalmente levantando a sua cabeça para olhar para ele. Nesse momento ela parecia tão frágil, tão dependente de algo. Ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la.

Tu sabes por que vim Hermione. Eu vim para te explicar tudo. – ele falou, num sussurro.

Tudo o quê? – ela perguntou.

Nós não nos estávamos a beijar. A Lavender é que me beijou, ela apanhou-me desprevenido. Tens que acreditar em mim, por favor – ele falou a ultima frase numa súplica.

Porque é que eu haveria de acreditar? – ela perguntou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Hermione, tens que acreditar em mim porque… porque eu preciso de ti. – a sua voz parecia desesperada – És tu que preenches o meus dias, és aquela que me compreendes, tu sabes… Tu sabes que és a melhor amiga que alguém pode desejar…

Então é isso, Ron? – ela perguntou, agora ela também parecia desesperada – Eu sou APENAS uma óptima amiga? É isso que vês em mim? Uma BOA amiga? – as lágrimas de tristeza misturavam-se agora com as de fúria.

Por favor, Hermione, não chores – ele pediu, desesperado. Nunca tinha gostado de ver raparigas chorara, e não estava a sentir-se nada bem por ver Hermione, justamente HERMIONE, chorar.

Agora também não posso chorar, Weasley? E desde quando é que mandas em mim? Eu não acredito que me iludiste tanto durante todo este tempo, não acredito mesmo, como pudeste, como foste capaz? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ti, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, depois de tudo… Como pudeste? Seu traidor miserável, tu usaste-me, usaste-me…. – ela ainda começou a chorar mais por toda a dor que sentia.

«Ele merece sentir a mesma dor que eu…» pensou ela, começando a tentar socá-lo, enquanto murmurava palavras como «Escória» e «Seu verme».

Hermione… - ele falou, enquanto agarrava os pulsos dela – ouve-me, por favor, não te peço mais nada, depois podes jogar-me todos os feitiços que quiseres, mas agora, por favor, ouve-me… - ela continuava a debater-se furiosamente, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela, força que tinha sido ainda mais intensificada com os treinos de Quidditch. – Eu não te quero magoar Hermione… Por favor pára… por favor…

Hermione parou um pouco para olhar para ele, para rebater o que ele dizia:

Não queres magoar-me, é? Devias ter pensado nisso antes de te teres envolvido com a Brown. Já pensaste nisso, já? POR ACASO TU JÁ PENSASTE O PORQUÊ DE EU ESTAR ASSIM? NÃO PENSASTE, POIS NÃO? MAS EU DIGO-TE, É CLARO QUE TE DIGO: EU ESTOU ASSIM PORQUE EU TE AMAVA, EU GOSTAVA TANTO DE TI QUE CHEGAVA A DOER, E SABES QUE MAIS, DOEU, DOEU MESMO MUITO QUANDO TE VI COM A BROWN! EU NUNCA PENSEI QUE ME PUDESSES FAZER ISTO RONALD WEASLEY, NÃO PENSEI MESMO, SABES! – ela parou de gritar, cansada, as lágrimas tinham deixado de escorrer enquanto ela libertava toda a sua raiva, mas agora tinha voltado com mais intensidade. Hermione escondeu o rosto entre as mãos; ela não queria mais sofrer, apenas isso. Será que ele não a podia deixar em paz!

Hermione desculpa, eu… eu… - ele falou tudo isto num sussurro, mas viu-se sem palavras. Com um gesto rápido e carinhoso envolveu-a num abraço carinhoso. – Eu também te amo, Hermione. E apenas isso importa.

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela e levantou o rosto dela, levemente. Viu que as lágrimas dela já não rolavam mais pela sua jovem e bela face. Depois ele beijou-a suavemente, apenas aquilo importava.

Apenas isto importa – ele murmurou, no ouvido dela – O aqui e o agora. Eu preciso realmente de ti, Hermione, apenas isso. Eu não te peço mais nada. Apenas dá-me uma chance, só uma.

É claro que te dou uma chance, seu bobo!

Amo-te Hermione! Nunca te esqueças disso.

Também te amo. E não te preocupes, não esquecerei o que disseste.

Voltaram a beijar-se, apenas contando o aqui e o agora. Afinal, nada mais importava a não ser eles, a não ser o amor recentemente descoberto e compreendido que sentiam. Apenas isso, e nada mais.


End file.
